


Monday

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Summary: Snapshot of real life for our fave couple
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	Monday

Monday 

He heard her key in the lock as he was tidying away breakfast in the kitchen. He glanced up at the clock... 7:30am... it had clearly been quite the night shift as she was normally home by 7am at the latest.   
'Morning!' He heard her call from the hallway, she was toeing off her shoes and hanging her coat off when he emerged from the kitchen.  
He leant on the doorframe and smiled at her 'morning... tough shift?'   
'One of those nights...' she gave him a pointed look 'you know them well' she approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, heading into the kitchen. He nodded, knowing all too well the kind of night she'd had. 'I've left you some toast and a cuppa ready to go.' 'You... Charlie Fairhead... are a hero.. thank you' she said sleepily. 'I'll see you after my shift, I've got the meeting with Connie later but should be home by 6ish' she nodded whilst tucking into her breakfast, with a final quick kiss he said goodbye and headed to work. As he sat in the car on the driveway for a few moments he sighed. These moments were happening more and more recently, they were like ships that pass in the night. Something had to change, they were both working far too hard to never get the chance to play hard too. He made a mental note to look at the rota for next month when he got in. 

After finishing breakfast and downing the cuppa left for her she sighed tiredly and looked around the kitchen. It was so quiet when Charlie was at work, some might say peaceful, but for her it was uncomfortably quiet. They'd been like ships that pass in the night recently. Her on nights... him working days... and then into the night on ocassion. They'd got here in the end and she was determined to spend as many moments as possible together, work or not. Maybe she'd look at the rota when she went in tomorrow... maybe she could swap with Louise so that her and Charlie could at least see each other during the day? As she thought about that some more, a wave of tiredness took over. A night of emergencies and well-meaning, but not particularly useful agency staff, had pushed her to her limit. It was time for bed. 

The alarm bleeped at 1pm. She stretched slowly and rolled over to turn it off. She had planned to have a delicious meal ready for when Charlie got home. It was something he'd mentioned the other night after they'd seen a dish being made on tv. Fish pie followed by crumble, what more could he want? After a hot shower and applying some simple make-up she headed to the shops, armed with a full list of ingredients needed for tonight. Once she'd found the all important rare spices and extra ingredients in the shop she'd queued along with others waiting to pay. An older gentleman caught her attention. He was holding onto the conveyor belt and looked a little pale and sweaty. 'Excuse me.. are you feeling alright?' She'd asked. He looked at her and grabbed at his chest. 'Heart attack' she thought at once. She quickly got to work and instructed someone to call 999. It still amazed her that people panicked so much in these situations, maybe she was so used to drama and emergencies that she'd become used to it?  
Before too long Jan and Ruby appeared, 'hi girls, this is Frank, 88, sweaty and pale then collapsed. His pulse is 94 and I've given him aspirin.' Ruby watched in awe as she got watch her in action. It was like watching a true professional, effortless yet always so caring. 'Thanks Duffy, we've got you. Hello Frank...' Jan began. 'Are you coming with us?' Ruby asked. 'I think I'll leave Frank in your capable hands' she replied.

After the drama in the supermarket she finally made it home with a million ingredients and little intention of doing anything with them. It was 5pm already.. not enough time to prep the 2hr + pie recipe she'd downloaded. She grabbed her phone and typed 3 words that she knew would instantly bring a smile to her husband's face.  
'Fish and chips?' And pressed SEND.  
She didn't have to wait long for the reply... in fact she could've guessed it before she read it.  
'Perfect.' She laughed to herself, all the best laid plans she thought....  
An hour later she heard his key in the door and the smell of delicious fish and chips filled the hallway. The wine was poured, ready and waiting and they made they way to the lounge to chill out. In no time at all they were snuggled on the sofa, chip paper heaped on the coffee table and wine glasses emptied.  
'I have waited all day for a moment like this' he whispered into her hair. 'Me too' she replied. 'I was thinking.. maybe I could swap a couple of shifts with Louise if she wouldn't mind? We've not seen much of each other recently and I miss this.' He laughed to himself 'I'm not sure we could eat fish and chips and snuggle up in the staffroom without raising a few eyebrows but it's funny you mentioned the shifts. I've done next month's rota and we're together for 17 shifts... it'll either be heaven or hell!' He joked. Taken aback she blinked back at him.. 'I'm looking forward to 17 days with you already.' And gave him a light kiss. 'We've got a couple of evenings together too.. maybe we could make that fish pie we saw the other night?' She laughed heartily to herself, 'if only you knew' she thought to herself.


End file.
